


Loving U

by hyunbiased



Category: K-pop, SISTAR, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk and Soyou decide to play matchmaker, and get a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving U

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place between the June 13, 2012 Radio Star episode when Kyuhyun got Hyorin’s number and the July 13, 2012 Music Bank episode where SISTAR’s “Loving U” beat Super Junior’s “Sexy Free and Single.”  
> Also just in case people don't know: Jungsu=Leeteuk, Jihyun=Soyou, Hyojung=Hyorin, Hyukjae=Eunhyuk, Donghee=Shindong.

Leeteuk heard his phone start playing “Alone” and glanced at the screen to see which of his “Hello Baby” co-stars was calling him. When he saw the name he smiled and picked up immediately. “Hi Jihyunnie!”

“Oppa! Hi,” his favorite (but don’t tell anyone) member greeted. “You’re not busy?”

“I have a free slot,” he assured her. “What’s up?”

“Well, Hyojung-unnie and I were talking last night and she mentioned something that I thought I should tell you.”

“What could she say that you felt the need to tell me about it?” Leeteuk wondered.

“Well, we were drinking wine and watching TV, and we changed the channel and their episode of ‘Radio Star’ was on, and unnie may have said that she liked Kyuhyun-oppa,” Soyou blurted out.

“What? She said she liked Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk gasped.

“She said, ‘Oppa is so handsome’ and ‘I wish we could spend more time together,’” Soyou elaborated.

“And since Kyuhyun’s crush on her can be seen from space you called me,” Leeteuk guessed.

“Right! I know we have a dating ban still, but I was wondering…”

“If we could set them up? We’d have to be careful so your company doesn’t find out, but I think we should do it. They go well together,” Leeteuk declared.

“You’re the best, oppa!” Soyou cheered. “What should we do?”

“Well, since they’re both singers, maybe noraebang?”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea. Will it just be us four?”

“Bring along whoever else is free, I’ll do the same,” Leeteuk decided.

“Okay oppa, I’ll send you our schedule. Bora-unnie is looking for me now.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Leeteuk chuckled.

“Bye oppa!”

~---~

A little over a week later, their schedules lined up. Leeteuk discovered that the only other not-busy member besides himself and Kyuhyun was Henry, but this made him grin because it gave him the perfect explanation.

Leeteuk texted Henry to come to the Super Junior dorms. Once the youngest was there, they found Kyuhyun in the living room of the eleventh floor dorm.

“Why did you want me to come here, hyung?” Henry asked.

“I want to spend time with my maknaes!” Leeteuk declared, spreading his arms in a dramatic gesture.

Henry and Kyuhyun exchanged a look and Henry shrugged. Kyuhyun said, “Alright, hyung. What do you want to do?”

“Actually, I was thinking noraebang,” Leeteuk suggested and the others agreed.

Once they were in the room, Leeteuk sent a subtle text to Soyou to set in motion the next part of their plan. His phone started ringing and he turned to Kyuhyun and Henry and told them, “You two get started, I’ll just answer this call.” He stepped into the hallway with the phone at his ear, pretending to have a conversation until he spotted movement.

“Jungsu-oppa!” Soyou cried. Hyorin and Dasom turned quickly to look at him.

Leeteuk pretended to end his call. Feigning surprise, he asked “What are you three doing here?”

“We had a night off so we decided to sing,” Dasom explained.

“You should join us,” Leeteuk insisted and ushered them inside. “Look who I found in the hall,” he called to Kyuhyun and Henry.

“Oh, hi,” Henry said and introductions were made. Leeteuk noticed that Kyuhyun’s gaze didn’t leave Hyorin, and while she was looking at the ground she would steal quick glances up to look at him.

Within an hour, Kyuhyun and Hyorin were hogging the microphones and Henry and Dasom had gone out to get snacks.

From her perch next to him, Soyou whispered, “I think this is working out.”

“Me too. Now let’s kick them off so they will actually talk to each other,” Leeteuk suggested and Kyuhyun and Hyorin barely touched the microphones for the rest of the night.

~---~

“Hyojung-unnie is texting Kyuhyun-oppa right now!” Soyou whispered as soon as Leeteuk answered his phone.

“And hello to you too,” Leeteuk laughed.

“Oh, hi oppa. But did you hear what I said?” Soyou demanded, forgetting that she was trying to be quiet.

“I did, they were texting last night too,” Leeteuk informed her.

Soyou squealed into the phone, prompting Leeteuk to move it away from his ear. “So anyway,” she continued, back to whispering. “I was thinking after your comeback on Music Bank next week when we beat you guys, Super Junior could take SISTAR out for drinks.”

“Are you so sure that you’ll beat us?” Leeteuk challenged. “But that sounds like a good idea.”

~---~

SISTAR ended up winning, complete with tears and formal bows. When Leeteuk suggested taking them out to celebrate, the rest of Super Junior eagerly agreed. They never turned down an opportunity to be around pretty girls.

Bora had left even before the ending to film 1 Night 2 Days, but the other SISTAR members were still around. When asked, they were surprised but quickly accepted the invitation.

Once they were at a club, Dasom looked around and remarked “Oh right, Henry-oppa isn’t here.”

“What, we’re not enough for you?” Eunhyuk teased, to Dasom’s playful protests.

The members dispersed and Leeteuk took a seat at the bar to watch for the moment.

Dasom and Shindong were drawing quite a crowd on the dance floor doing SISTAR’s choreography for “Alone” and “Loving You”.

Eunhyuk and Donghae had a quick conference with huddled heads before twirling Soyou and Hyorin respectively out onto the dance floor for more traditional club dancing. Leeteuk was keeping an eye on them until he noticed Kyuhyun approaching him.

“So hyung, we seem to be spending a lot of time with SISTAR lately,” Kyuhyun stated, speaking loudly to be heard over the music.

Leeteuk felt a bubble of panic rising up in him at the prospect of being discovered, but he decided to try and play it cool. “It does seem that way,” he agreed and took a sip of his drink.

“It was such a coincidence that of all the noraebangs in Seoul and of all the nights to go out, we would happen to be in the same one,” Kyuhyun continued.

“Wasn’t it. Such a small world,” Leeteuk deflected.

Kyuhyun leaned in close and whispered, “Don’t worry hyung, your secret is safe with me.” He took a step back and said “I think Hyukjae-hyung must be tired from dancing so much, maybe you should give him a break.”

“What?” Leeteuk asked, having no idea what the maknae was talking about. Kyuhyun just winked and made his way onto the dance floor to trade spots with Donghae.

Leeteuk let his eyes sweep around the club to see everyone, but found himself drawn to looking at the dance floor. Eunhyuk was getting a bit handsy, perhaps Leeteuk should cut in so he would leave Soyou alone…

~--~

A few hours later, Dasom was in a clump of Super Junior members on the dance floor and Kyuhyun and Hyorin were nowhere to be found. Leeteuk had retreated to a secluded booth with a better view of the club than the bar.

Soyou came dancing over to him, weaving through the crowd, and practically bounced with excitement as she told him, “I just saw oppa and unnie kissing in the hallway!”

“We did it!” Leeteuk cheered and let Soyou pull him up to do a silly little victory dance. He had a couple bottles of soju in him by this point and couldn’t see any reason not to. Nor could he see any reason not to pull her into a hug a moment later.

“Oh,” Soyou gasped and slowly brought her arms up around his back.

The music of the club seemed to fade out as Leeteuk heard his heartbeat in his ears. Kyuhyun’s words from before floated through his mind and he realized what their endeavour must have looked like to others.

He pulled back slightly and saw Soyou’s blush that she tried to hide by tucking her face against his shoulder.

“I think that Kyuhyun and Hyojung might have been trying to do some matchmaking of their own,” Leeteuk said.

Soyou froze, and asked slowly “How successful were they?”

“I think pretty successful,” Leeteuk answered and lifted her face up so he could brush a quick kiss on her lips.

She smiled up at him and leaned into his chest. “I’m glad you like me back, oppa.”

“I wish I would have realised it sooner,” Leeteuk sighed.

“This is fine,” Soyou assured him. She hesitated a moment before saying, “I um, liked that dance move you did tonight.”

“What move?”

“With your jacket,” Soyou blurted out and hid her face.

“Oh that move,” Leeteuk laughed, recalling how he had unbuttoned his jacket to show his abs during Super Junior’s performance. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Super Junior oppas are lying,” Soyou declared, looking back up at him.

“What? Why?”

“Not all of you are ‘Free and Single,’” she explained.

“Well, Donghee wasn’t from the start, but I guess you have a point. Still sexy though, right?” he teased.

Soyou appeared to ponder it over for a moment. “I guess…”

“Hey!” Leeteuk protested, causing Soyou to burst out laughing. He pulled her close and kissed her again.

After a few seconds he suddenly pulled away and groaned, “Oh no.”

“What? Are you ok?” Soyou worried.

“If your CEO finds out about us or about Kyuhyun and Hyojung he’s going to kill me!” Leeteuk cried.

“Or Henry-oppa and Dasom!” Soyou chirped, sounding entirely too cheerful about the matter.

“What?! Them too?” Leeteuk gasped.

“I don’t think officially yet, but they’ve been talking since noraebang,” Soyou informed him.

“Please tell me that Bora’s not doing anything with any of my members,” Leeteuk begged.

Soyou laughed, “No, unnie is actually following the rules. But now that you mention it, Ryeowook-oppa looked really sad that she wasn’t here tonight.”

Leeteuk whimpered faintly.

“Let’s dance, oppa,” Soyou suggested and pulled him closer. He put his hands on her waist and decided to stop worrying for the moment. He had a member of one of Korea’s sexiest girl groups as his new girlfriend, everything else didn’t seem to matter that much.

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in the move Soyou mentioned it is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISSzo-JaxUM) at 2:24^^


End file.
